Takayuki
Background Personality From a young age, Takayuki was cursed with hunger for power. Filled with a superiority complex, he had the notion of thinking that he was a god and above all else. This belief was raised higher upon realizing that he was gifted with two prestigious Kekkei Genkai. This thought, from a young age, led to him to become a social recluse, as he would deem others "scum" and never dare associate with them. He grew up in solitary, honing his skills without the aide of others. It was within this time that the young boy plotted a long-term plan to overthrow the current ruler of Kusagakure. He would endlessly train for decades, amassing the pinnacle of shinobi within the shinobi world, until he was literally tenfold stronger than the leader, and thus was labelled the strongest person in the village and thus the ruler. Throughout these years, he had grown into a malevolent person, whom wanted all to worship him as a god. He enslaved every single person in the village, even his own old parents, only granting wealth to those he deemed worthy due to their mights. Appearance Takeyuki is a light-skinned muscular man with a large height. His muscles are known to be incredibly bulky, courtesy of years of training. As a result of his age, he had a white hair and beared, which was noted to originally be a brown mohagony. His attire was a simple black kimono with a purple collar, as well as knee-length sandals. However, beneath was a layer of metallic armour, which was his main defense mechanism, due to the paranoia he had attained as a dictator. His eyes are black and dull, showing signs of insomnia in addition to the docile expression he naturally possesses. From years of experimentation, Takayuki also altered his skeletal structurure, switching to pure iron. It was noted that he was literally made of more than 30% metal, with the addition of a diamond skull. His docile, old appearance made him seem normal, whilst attacks barely scathed him and assassinations failed countless times. Abilities Being alive for decades and acquiring a vast amount of experience within his liftime, Takayuki is well-versed in almost all forms of combat, having encountered atleast one or more people with a certain ability. His accumulated experience as well as expertise in various forms of combat is what makes him a highly formidable combatant, easily matching the best of the best shinobi. His power is presumed to have surpassed that of the legendary First Hokage, and is constantly growing due to his ambition as well as his drive to be the strongest shinobi. Kekkei Genkai Boil Release One of the special kekkei genkai Takayuki attained is the Boil Release, and was noted to be inherited from his mother. His mastery far transcends his mother, and was noted to be comparable to that of , and he would also use it to boost his physical prowess to it's fullest potential. He could also use the kekkei genkai for offensive purposes in the form of a deadly mist, in which Takayuki could control the pH levels to his every whim. Through continued training, he was able to add shape to the versatile kekkei genkai through the use of compression. By temporarily fusing the deadly gas into liquid, he could increase it's potency tenfold, and easily melt through metallic structures as well as separate it into it's original state to catch opponents off-guard. His sheer skill in the use of this technique far surpassed that of the fifth Mizukage, as well as the five tails itself. Lava Release The Lava Release kekkei genkai was inherited Takayuki from his father, and the bloodline ability which he mastered the most. Noted to be at it's pinnacle, Takayuki is able to manipulate lava and channell it from below, shaping it into multiple variants of the kekkei genkai, from weapons to armour as well as projectiles. His progress was evident in each day, gradually perfecting the shape manipulation of the lava. Through his wisdom and veteran experience in the use of the kekkei genkai, Takayuki's shape manipulation was mastered at it's peak, and he could easily form a vast array of shapes through it's use, ranging from small projectiles to ginormous attacks such as tidal waves made of pure lava, easily dwarfing the entirety of Kusagakure. Through the use of shape transformation, he had the ability to form clones through this lava, which could be controlled with little effort, whilst simultaneosly attaining the element of surprise in their lava if defeated, especially for Taijutsu users. Ninjutsu Takayuki is well-versed in Ninjutsu, courtesy of the vast amount of experience that he has accumulated within his lifetime. His knowledge over multiple forms of ninjutsu make him an unpredictable combatant and a force to be reckoned with in battle, as he would easily get the upper-hand in battle through this intellect and keen wisdom. He is skilled in three of the five basic natures, and has shown a high level of mastery in the use of barrriers. His power in ninjutsu is noted to be the greatest ever produced within Kusagakure. Nature Transformation Takayuki, during his lifetime, managed to master nearly all five basic nature transformation, having mastered water, fire and earth . Through training, Takayuki mastered all the three natures, and had the rare capability to use them simultaneously in battle. Through the use of earth, Takayuki could form small earthen walls to evade frontal attacks as well as shape it into creatures such as dragons. With the use of the fire, he could expell massive quantities of flames to engulf an entire village with ease, a feat which required several water release users to block it, albeit barely. With the use of water, Takayuki can release massive volumes of water rivalling a Tsunami. He could also apply shape transformation to alter the shape of the water into various creatures with little to no effort. Taijutsu Takayuki has shown little skill in taijutsu, and utilizes his ninjutsu and enhanced durability to make up for his short-comings. Using his Boil Release kekkei genkai, Takayuki bolsters his strength to inhuman levels, easily shattering rocks as well as metallic structures. Through the use of the Lava Release, he has formed the ability to create armour of pure lava for defensive and offensive purposes. This increases his durability to it's pinnacle, as close combat merely backfires for the opponents. Genjutsu Bukijutsu Other Skills Sensory Perception Takayuki was blessed with the ability to sense chakra as well as give color to it in order to properly differentiate it from multiple people. Additionally, he could sense the amount as well as potency of a person's chakra in order to predict the skill and power they may possibly possess. Through his sensory skills, it has been noted to be next-to-impossible for a shinobi to ambush him. Takayuki had been paranoid of being overthrown due to assassinations as well as rebellions, and managed to apply his mist through his sensing skill, in a seal which would trigger a deadly mist around him once someone possessing chakra gets too close, and this seal only activated in his sleep as a means to ensure his own safety. Stats Trivia Quotes References